Polymeric structures used in the designing and manufacturing of medical devices may include two or more polymeric materials. The two or more polymeric materials within the polymeric structure may have different physical and/or chemical properties to help improve the mechanical properties of medical components and devices. Such polymeric structures have physical and/or chemical properties that are typically different from the original, polymeric materials.
A recognized challenge of creating polymeric structures is being able to combine two or more polymeric materials having different physical and/or chemical properties into a structure with adequate structural integrity. Furthermore, it can be a challenge obtaining suitable physical characteristics when combining two or more polymeric materials with different physical and/or chemical properties. A need for improving the polymeric structures and methods for manufacturing polymeric structures for medical devices continues to exist.